theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Saunders
A Human that uses Vampire blood to become Superhuman to hunt down Vampires and other Supernaturals that threaten the lives of mortals. History Harmoy was born to Eleanor Saunders and Spencer Bryant on July 4th, 1992. Harmony grew up being loved by both parents. However, when she was 8 years old her father was killed. From that moment on she searched for answers as she couldn't come to terms with his death. Finding The Truth She soon found a journal her mother had hidden full of knowledge about Vampires and other Supernaturals. She couldn't believe what her mother had been hiding from her. Along with the journal there was a magical crystal that was created specifically to protect members of the Saunders' family from a Vampire's compulsion. along with other special abilities the crystal possesses. Vampire Hunter Harmony decides to use her newfound knowledge and the protection of the crystal to hunt down Rogue and Dark Supernatural beings. She would consume Vampire blood and then go hunting. She'd hurt a Vampire to the point she could keep them down and then take their blood so she had more blood to consume on her hunts. She soon became well known in Serendipity as a powerful Vampire Hunter. Vampires all around the world heard of her and she became infamous in the Supernatural community. Meeting Lucas One night on a hunt she ran into Lucas Hartman. As they fought, she noticed he never once actually tried to harm her but rather protect himself against her. She soon found out that he was different from many of the Vampires she had come up against. He wanted peace with Humans, even if it meant his extermination. They became friends and he told her everything he knew, helping her when she went out hunting. Chase She met Chase and had an odd feeling about him. She sensed something about him, something she'd never sensed before. After he followed her to Pandora, she ended up having to watch him be nearly drained by Guiniverre before she and Lucas could get him out of there. When Lucas turned Chase, Harmony wasn't sure what to do. She cared for Lucas but knew what it meant to be a Vampire. Death (Before Time Change) Harmony was killed almost instantly by Chase the moment he woke up as a Vampire. After Time Change Harmony's father was never killed by Vampires. However, she was chosen to be a Slayer when she was 16. She met Lucas through Guiniverre. Lucas and she became best friends. When Chase came to Serendipity, she could tell that Lucas and he were instantly attracted to one another. When they find out about what Chase really is Harmony can't believe it. After he sacrificed himself to allow 1000 more years of Vampires having control, she tried to help Lucas cope. However, Lucas seemed to take it hard. When he left Serendipity, she went as well. Lucas became so distraught he convinced her to bury him so he didn't have to go through the heartache. She asked the help of a Witch and together they put him to sleep and then buried him in a place where only they would know where he was. She went on to hunt down and kill many more Vampires who chose to kill Mortals. She met and fell in love with Francis Scott and from then worked for T.E.C., training new Slayers and Vampire Hunters. She became pregnant with Francis' child and in Summer of 2014, she gives birth to a set of twins. However, she died while giving birth. It is later found out that the twins were turned dark by the Bale Curse and they had killed their mother during birth purposely. Powers Super Human Strength Super Human Speed Super Human Senses Supernatural Sensing Durability and Healing Excelled Fighting Enhanced Dreaming